TamaxKyou What Mommas and Daddys do
by God-Of-Fabulous
Summary: One snowy day Tamaki and Kyouya decided to go for a walk. They end up Kyouya's provate hotel room and find more than a warm place to sleep. A bit Ooc Yaoi boyxboy


Kyouya and Tamaki walked along the paved stone path through the town park. The blonde wore an extravagant wool coat the color of sapphires, which matched his blue woolen pants and black snow boots. The king also found it necessary to wear a pair of fuzzy blue earmuffs. Snow carpeted many portions of the ground around the two teens.

Despite his long black coat and black woolen gloves, Kyouya still shivered rather violently. Their boots crunched in unison as they passed the vivid green bushes lining the edge of the path. Roses of glistening white hid beneath the blanket of snow like a camouflaged creature. The flower's delicate, almost translucent petals bowed under the glorious shimmering of the frozen fluff.

"Hey Kyouya, why are there roses blooming at this time of year?" Tamaki began skipping along and brushed the snow from the glimmering blooms. Kyouya pushed his glasses up.

"My family introduced this rare species to town quite a few years back. It thrives in extremely cold temperatures. They thought it would be a nice way to keep the park beautiful all year around to gain the favor of certain senators and business manufacturers." The Ootori explained. The king locked eyes with his friend, but quickly looked away. Clouds began to cover the already greying sky.

"That is quite fascinating. Oh look Momma; snow!" The blonde cried as a small white flake melted on the black haired boy's nose. Flakes of pure white streamed from the slate colored cotton balls above the teens' heads. Kyouya looked extremely annoyed as a bunched up snowball whizzed just past his numbing ear. Tamaki giggled exuberantly.

"Let's have some glorious commoner fun momma!" Flamboyantly, Tamaki pranced through the snow with whimsical movements.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. Your trajectory was off; but mine won't be." The teen smirked and crunched up a ball of snow in his hands. Kyouya pelted the blonde hard in the face with the snowball. It burst on impact and sent fireworks of snow in all directions. Tamaki blinked at the smirking accountant, and all of a sudden started laughing. It rang out across the park and warmed the other teen's cold ears.

"That's it Kyouya!" Tamaki giggled happily and tackled his counterpart into a nearby snowdrift.

"Tamaki, you fool!" Kyouya cried. The two teens wrestled around in the frozen fluff for a few minutes. Snow flew everywhere while Kyouya thrashed about violently. Tamaki laughed as he kept the little vice president in the snow. Their clothes became soaked to the point that the cold seeped into their bodies. Finally, Tamaki pulled Kyouya out of the snow, his giggle still ringing through the accountant's freezing ears.

"You idiot! I'm soaked!" The coal haired boy cried and crossed his arms. Tamaki looked shocked as his counterpart stomped off in a huff. Regret hit the blonde as he followed the frustrated teen down the path. Tamaki kept giving the black haired boy puppy dog eyes as the silence enveloped their surroundings. It only broke when their boots crunched into the snow, and Jack Frost's breath whispered across the back of their necks.

"Kyouya-sempai…" Tamaki whimpered softly.

"I apologize for my harsh attitude earlier milord." The accountant wiped off his foggy glasses nonchalantly. Immediately, Tamaki perked up and continued his cheery mood.

The counterparts walked in silence for a few more minutes. The president plucked one of the luscious white roses from a nearby bush and flashed one of his famous, dazzling smiles. The amethyst eyed romantic stopped his grey orbed counterpart. Tenderly, he intertwined the most breathtaking, awe-inspiring, beauty plagued rose he could find into the hair over the Ootori's pale ear.

"Awe. Such a shame." A soft, love stricken look crossed the blonde's eyes. "That rose was the most beautiful flower I ever had the pleasure to look upon until I compared it to your magnificence." The Suoh leaned in close. Light shined over Kyouya's fogging glasses, just enough to hide the infatuation within the grey eyes. Tamaki leaned in so their lips stood merely inches away.

Tamaki went to seal the kiss just as Kyouya turned and walked away. The blonde felt nothing but air on his lips and turned his befuddled gaze to the retreating vice president.

"Thank you." Replied the retreating teen bluntly. Tamaki flashed another glittering smile. Quickly, the King caught up just in time to see a pale blush cover his friend's face.

"The snow is beginning to freeze over. We don't have enough time to return to the academy to await our rides home. My family owns a hotel nearby. Let us check in and stay there for the night." Kyouya quickened his pace as the snow fell in a blanket. Tamaki watched his friend. The accountant struggled to get through the whimsical whirling of winter rain.

"I'll help you Kyouya!" The king made a valiant pose and swept the other teen off of his feet.

"Unhand me milord!" rang the almost instantaneous response.

"I shall never unhand a fair maiden in distress. It would be very discourteous of me." Tamaki chimed and sprinted towards the end of the path. Kyouya's expression darkened.

"Fair maiden? Just who do you happen to be referring to? Surely it is not I, for I am clearly _not_ a fair maiden; or any kind of maiden for that matter." Kyouya squirmed furiously as soon as the comment left Tamaki's lips. The King gave him a seductively suave gaze and smiled sexily.

"Well, when you act like this I can't say you resemble a fair maiden at all. A lady or feminine gentlemen really shouldn't get so riled up you know. It will leave worry lines on your gorgeous face." The blonde quite literally skated across the street to get to the hotel. As soon as Tamaki set the squirming teen down Kyouya calmed.

"I don't mind you making a fool of yourself as long as I am not involved." Kyouya straightened his clothes and marched into the extravagant hotel. Tamaki looked around in awe at the sight of the hotel. He almost missed the elevator that his vice president stepped into due to his gawking.

"Wow! This is glorious! The decorations really appeal to the senses. They are almost as enticing as the ones for our club!" Tamaki monologue about the velvet tapestries and plush carpet.

"Where do you think I get the ideas for the decorations? I do not cut corners when it comes to the club. We are very lucky that I have a permanently reserved room here. There's only one bed, so we'll have to share." Kyouya stepped out of the elevator onto the plush beige carpet.

"Oo~ A penthouse? How intruiging! I love the dragonfly theme. It's so unique and fanciful. I never expected that you would be so… Wistful." Tamaki twirled around flinging water everywhere. Kyouya wiped his glasses off in aggravation.

"I am going to take a shower to thaw my veins. Please set my clothes beside the heater." The teen stripped behind the wall and tossed his clothes to the blonde. He hopped into the shower seconds later, Tamaki picked up the soaked coat and uniform. He never realized that Kyouya was so small and slim. After putting the clothes beside the heater, the blonde flicked on the television. Nothing interesting played on the television, so he quickly turned it off and decided to be a bit mischievous.

The king stripped off his clothes and snuck inside the bathroom. A smile crept across his face as he heard the most melodious sound. Momma loved to sing in the shower. Tamaki knew that the teen could neither see, nor hear him as he slid into the more empty part of the shower.

"You have a very pleasant singing voice Momma." Tamaki smiled as his counterpart jumped.

"Get out Tamaki!" hissed the teen, turning around in irritation. Tamaki watched as the pale skin on his soon to be queen's face lit up 5 different shades of brilliant red.

"Awe, come on Kyouya. I just want to play." He replied and grinned as the Ootori's arousal twitched. Despite the situation the teen did a great job keeping his cool.

"I don't care if you want to teach me 5 new ways to penny pinch; please get out!" Kyouya's voice increased in volume ever so slightly. Tamaki slowly and nonthreateningly advanced on the blushing teen.

"Come on Momma, this is what parents do. There is no one else I would rather share my first time with. It will be such a magical experience for the both of us." The King gently gripped the shivering Queen's chin and tilted his face up. The vice president's eyes widened as his emotions swirled about.

"Tamaki, this would be a huge mistake. Our families will never accept a situation such as this. They barely accept us as we are now." Kyouya pushed against the wet, slick chest of the King. Angst showed in every crease of the Suoh's face.

"We don't have to tell them Momma. No one ever has to know. Please Kyouya do not leave my burning passion and flaming love for you unrequited." Tamaki slid to his knees and stared up at the torn Ootori with teary eyes. The Queen slid down to sit next to his King.

"Milord, you have always worn your heart on your sleeve. I wish I could be as open as you. Truly, your love for me must burn ever so brightly if you wish to risk your family name. Daddy," Tamaki flushed as Kyouya used his pet name "I can honestly say that I also burn with a love unrequited; just for you." The blonde's eyes lit up as the words left his raven haired lovers lips.

"Oh Momma! That makes me so happy!" Tamaki pulled Kyouya into a sweet embrace. Kyouya blushed slightly and squirmed.

"Milord, should we consummate our secretive marriage?" The King's eyes widened at the suggestion. Slowly, but surely Tamaki kissed his newly acclaimed Queen. The two kissed for quite some time before the King cut the shower water and pulled the teen out. Feverishly the teens' tongues slicked over each other, wrestling to control the space created by their colliding mouths. Water splashed all over the room as the two wrestled on the bed. The heat in the room matched the temperature radiating from the two squirming bodies.

Kyouya attempted to pin the King down by his wrists, but only managed to make Tamaki chuckle. The blonde wrestled the other teen so that he reigned dominant.

"You are called Momma for a reason Kyouya. Just lay back and let Daddy make you feel nice alright?" The grey eyed teen flushed in aggravation, but nodded. Tamaki kissed up and down the side of Kyouya's neck, taking in the uncharacteristically satisfied whimpers it elicited. The Queen's arousal rubbed foreign and longing against that of his King's, leaving both wanting more. Kyouya felt all thoughts of seriousness and the dangers of the situation evacuate his mind as his new lover's touch burned into his skin.

"My, my Momma. I didn't even know you were capable of such sweet noises. Up we go." Tamaki lifted Kyouya's legs onto his shoulders and smiled. The flushed teen below him squirmed longingly, and his length sparkled in a veil of pre-cum. Tamaki took one of his well-manicured fingers and prodded the tight hole. Kyouya's eyes snapped open and he tried to squirm away.

"O-ow! Tamaki that hurts!" The grey eyed boy cried, gripping the blonde's wrist. The King stopped and looked Kyouya over.

"I'm sorry Kyouya! I know it hurts..." Using his other hand to stroke Kyouya's length, the finger continued its voyage into the recesses of the Queen. Small whimpers left the Ootori's lips as his nails dug deeply into the dragonfly comforter.

"Tama-tama…ki…" Kyouya mewled, and cried out as a second finger joined the first. The King placed a pillow in the writhing teen's arms. The raven haired teen clutched it and let the tears drip from his normally strong eyes. Tamaki felt his breath taken away at the sight of such a vulnerable Kyouya. Pink flushed cheeks, wet sex hair, a pre-cum covered length, and tears dripping from his eyes. As a third finger entered with the other two, the grey eyed boy's tears flowed out faster.

"Milord..! Tamaki! Please just thrust inside and get it over with." Kyouya groaned and threw the pillow aside. Lovingly, Tamaki pulled his lover close and replaced the clumsy fingers with his throbbing length. Nails dug into Tamaki's perfect skin as pained groans seeped into his shoulder.

"Ooo… Kyouya. You have such a tight, splendid hole." Tamaki whispered. He cooed quietly in Kyouya's ear, trying to calm the teen down and relax him. After a bit more coaxing, the grey eyed teen relaxed and kissed Tamaki passionately.

"Move. Make love to me Daddy." Mewed the lust filled Ootori.

"Whatever you say Momma." Tamaki thrust in and pulled out in a perfect rhythm. The friction between the two's sweaty bodies sent heat and pleasure searing through them both. Kyouya felt ecstatic as his lover pounded into his prostate.

"O-oh Tamaki..!" He cried. Tamaki stroked his counterpart's length and closed his eyes as the tight, warm hole tightened. Kyouya gasped out Tamaki's name as he ejaculated all over the blonde's palm. A couple of minutes later Tamaki came hot and hard in the hole of his panting lover. As he pulled out Kyouya collapsed to the bed, shuddering and shivering.

"M-my my… That felt… Exquisite." Tamaki found a nearby rag and cleaned them off before snuggling under the blanket with his newfound lover.

"I agree with you. Nothing could compare to our love dear Kyouya-chan. I love you Momma." Tamaki smiled, and cradled his lover.

"I-I love you too Daddy." Kyouya replied, kissing his lover's chest. Both teen's fell into a peaceful, serene sleep.


End file.
